


Sweethearts

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sweetkisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru on their way home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Makoto and Haruka do not belong to me. ( If they did, they'd be sooooo gay in the anime. Hey! That rhymed) LALALALLALALA

Warm hands grasped his own. The blindingly warm smile was aimed towards him and he could feel his heart swelling. He had been on the receiving end of this smile for his whole life. He wished for nothing better. Thinking to himself, Haruka Nanase unconsciously smiled.  
"Haru?'  
He turned to face Makoto.  
"What is it?"  
"Why are you smiling?"  
Haru felt a slight blush creep onto his face. He turned to hide it.  
"No, I'm not. You're just imagining it."  
"Haru. No lying. I saw it and you're blushing."  
Makoto stared at him with his warm, unnerving emerald eyes. Haru almost melted into a puddle of goo.  
"Haruuuu....."  
"F-fine. I'll say it. Just don't laugh at me. I was just thinking how you were so important to me...." He murmured  
Makoto looked shocked for a minute. Then, the blush came. Then, that goddamn beautiful smile. Haru blushed slightly. Makoto looked at him affectionately and moved closer to him. Without notice he gently grabbed Haru's chin and gave him a chaste kiss. Haru was blushing like a school girl now. Makoto stared adoringly at him. He quickly whipped out his phone and snapped the picture. At once, Haru looked up at the sound of the camera shutter. He pouted as Makoto chuckled at him.  
"Makoto..."  
"No, Haru. I'm not deleting it.... Unless... You give me a kiss!"  
Haru was very surprised. Makoto had never been this cheeky. He rather liked it. Scooting over, he stood on his tiptoes and gave Makoto a kiss on the cheek. He looked shyly at Makoto. After so many years of being together, he was still a little unused to carrying out these affectionate actions. Makoto grinned at him.  
"Not here, Haru-chan. Here." He pointed at his lips  
Reluctantly, Haru once again pressed his lips against Makoto, but this time against his lips. He looked expectanty at Makoto. Makoto smiled in ecstasy.  
'Shall we go home, Haru-chan?'  
"Lay off the chan, Makoto."  
As they held hands, Haru and Makoto shared many sweet kisses on the way back. Both of them were thinking, " I love you, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, unicorn_blmakoharu here! This was my first fic, and i hoped you liked it.


End file.
